moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Baby Firefly
Category:Characters | aliases = Angel Baby Vera-Ellen Wilson Serial Killer Calendar.com; BABY ("ANGEL BABY") Firefly. | film = | franchise = | image = | notability = | type = Serial killer | race = | gender = | base of operations = Ruggsville, Texas | known relatives = Mother Firefly Earl Firefly Hugo Firefly Captain Spaulding Otis Firefly Rufus Firefly, Jr. Tiny Firefly | status = | born = September 12th, 1948 The Devil's Rejects Official Website (discontinued) | died = 1978 | 1st appearance = House of 1000 Corpses | final appearance = The Devil's Rejects | actor = Sheri Moon Zombie }} Baby Firefly is a fictional serial killer and the youngest member of the notorious Firefly family. Played by Sheri Moon Zombie, Baby Firefly appeared in both the 2003 horror film House of 1000 Corpses and its 2005 sequel, The Devil's Rejects. Biography House of 1000 Corpses Throughout the Autumn of 1977, Baby Firefly and her family kidnapped five high school cheerleaders and brought them to their home, where they were suspended from the ceiling of a barn and mercilessly tortured. Baby took this opportunity to vicariously live out her own dreams of once again being a cheerleader. Rob Zombie; House of 1000 Corpses; DVD director's commentary; 2004 On October 30th, 1977, Baby Firefly was hitchhiking down a Ruggsville county road in the pouring rain. She was picked up by four youths named Bill Hudley, Mary Knowles, Jerry Goldsmith and Denise Willis. She acted under the pretense of being just another hitchhiker, but in actuality, she was conspiring with her family to set a trap for the four motorists. Shortly after they had picked her up, their car suffered a flat tire. Unbeknownst to all but Baby, the tire had been shot out by her brother Rufus who had been crouched in the nearby bushes. She told her hosts that her house was only a short distance away and once she reached there, she would be able to have her brother come out with his tow truck and fix their automobile. Bill Hudley accompanied Baby back to the Firefly home. In time, Rufus showed up with his tow truck and brought the others back to the house. Baby took a liking to Bill Hudley and made no efforts to conceal her interest in him, much to the chagrin of Bill's girlfriend, Mary Knowles. The four youths met the remainder of the Firefly family which consisted of Mother Firefly, Otis, Grandpa Hugo and Tiny. After an awkward candle-lit meal, the Fireflys invited their guests to a special "Showtime" event in which they put on a show for them on a private theatrical stage in their home. Baby performed a Vaudeville singing act in which she again expressed a physical desire in Bill Hudley by giving him a lap dance. By this point, Mary Knowles decided she had enough and the two came to blows. The fight was broken up, and Mary and the others were asked to leave. Only moments later however, the Firefly brothers ambushed the four of them on the road, brutall y beating them up and bringing them back to the Firefly house. Otis, the most depraved of all of them, took great delight in carving up and dismembering Bill Hudley. Baby watched in glee and danced in the background as Otis performed his work. For their amusement, Baby and Mother Firefly prepared Denise for Halloween, forcing her to wear Baby's doll party dress and makeup before giving her to Tiny as a gift. Baby then went to Jerry wearing one of the cheerleader's uniforms and antagonized a frightened Jerry Goldsmith by spelling out her name in a cheerleader's cadence, "B-A-B-Y". Getting up close to him, she then asked him who her favorite actress was. Jerry answered incorrectly when he said Marilyn Munroe. Baby showed her displeasure by partially scalping him. On Halloween night, the Fireflys made special plans for their prisoners. Baby and Rufus drove down to Red Hot Pussy Liquors and purchased $185.00 worth of beer. Baby enjoyed making fun of the liquor store clerk's name, Gerry Ober, by calling him "Goober". After returning home, Baby and the rest of her family took the surviving captives, Jerry, Denise and Mary out to an old cemetery where they intended on executing them as part of some bizarre occult ritual. Mary Knowles managed to break away from her captors and run off into the night. Baby chased after her and eventually caught up to Mary. Wrestling her to the ground, she stabbed Mary repeatedly with a knife until she was dead. The Devil's Rejects In May of 1978, Ruggsville County police officers laid siege to the Firefly ranch. Baby, Otis, Mother and Rufus defended their home and wore iron masks to protect their faces. Her brother Rufus was killed and Mother Firefly was arrested, but Baby and Otis managed to escape to the basement, which led into a sewer drainage tunnel. After successfully evading capture, Baby and Otis took refuge inside of a motel room at the Kahiki Palms Motel. Baby used her flirtatious nature to catch a guest named Roy Sullivan off guard, thereby allowing Otis the chance to take him hostage. Returning to Roy's room, they took the other guests hostage, which consisted of Roy's country western band, Banjo & Sullivan. When the band's roadie, Jimmy, came to the door, Baby invited him inside, at which point, Otis shot him dead. Otis gave Baby a gun and left her in charge of guarding the two female hostages, Gloria Sullivan and Wendy Banjo, while he took Roy and Adam Banjo to help him procure weapons. Baby was easily bored and as time passed, she entertained herself by forcing Wendy Banjo at gunpoint to slap Gloria repeatedly across the face. Wendy needed to go to the bathroom, but Baby only allowed her to leave the room after she was satisfied with the face-slapping episode. Wendy took this opportunity and tried to escape. Baby went to check on her and as she did so, Gloria picked up her gun and pointed it at her. Baby withdrew a knife and threw it across the room, striking Gloria in the chest. As the woman lied bleeding in front of her, Baby mocked Gloria, daring her to shoot her in the buttocks with the gun. Gloria tried, but the weapon was unloaded. She died moments later. Baby then went into the bathroom to check on Wendy, but the young woman managed to crawl out through the window. She didn't get far however, as Captain Spaulding had only just arrived and knocked the girl unconscious, bringing her back inside the motel room. Once Otis returned, all three decided to leave. While driving down the road, Baby noticed a sign for Snowman's Ice Cream truck. She asked Otis to stop, but he refused. Spaulding and Baby ganged up on him, irritating Otis by constantly singing the words "Tuti fuckin' Fruity". As usual, Baby got her way and they stopped for ice cream. That evening, they stopped at a brothel owned by Spaulding's adoptive brother, Charlie Altamont, known as Charlie's Frontier Fun Town. Charlie let them stay at his place until they could figure out what to do next. The following evening, Baby and the others were having a good time dancing, drinking and doing drugs. Unfortunately for her however, their freedom was short-lived. Sheriff John Quincy Wydell, brother of the late George Wydell, raided the brothel with two bounty hunters named Rondo and Billy Ray Snapper. Rondo held a gun to Baby's head and handed her over to Sheriff Wydell. Sheriff Wydell wanted to dispense his own brand of justice on the three killers, so he brought them back to the Firefly ranch where they were bound to three chairs side-by-side. Wydell took great pleasure in telling Baby that he had murdered Mother Firefly in the interrogation room. He showed Baby a photograph of Mary Knowles, whom she had viciously murdered a year earlier, and stapled the photograph to her chest. After tormenting the three of them at length, Wydell let Baby go free. She ran out of the house, but Wydell wasn't finished with her. He wanted to hunt her down, just as she hunted down Mary Knowles. Wydell shot her in the back of the calf and Baby fell to the ground. He pounced on top of her and began strangling her, but fortunately for Baby, Tiny Firefly appeared and snapped Wydell's neck. Tiny then freed Otis and Spaulding. By this point, the family house was going up in flames. Leaving Tiny behind, the three of them piled into Wydell's car and drove off through the night. The following morning, they spotted a police barricade further up the road. Realizing that they were not going to survive, they decided to go out in a blaze of glory. Otis gunned the engine while Spaulding and Baby fired their weapons at the police officers. All three of them died in a hail of gunfire. Notes & Trivia * * Vera-Ellen Wilson and Angel Baby both redirect to this page. Angel Baby was Otis B. Driftwood's nickname for her. * Actress Sheri Moon is the wife of director Rob Zombie. * The name Vera-Ellen may have been derived from the actress Vera-Ellen who portrayed the character of Maggie Phillips in the 1949 Marx Brothers film Love Happy. IMDB; House of 1000 Corpses; Trivia section * The exact relationships of the various Firefly family members is unclear. The Devil's Rejects reveals that Baby is the daughter of Captain Spaulding, and it is likely that her birth mother is Mother Firefly. * Baby Firefly hosted the Special Features section on the House of 1000 Corpses DVD menu. Along with Captain Spaulding and Otis, she also appeared on the "Tiny Fucked a Stump" segment on the DVD as well. * The voice that Sheri Moon used while playing Baby Firefly is the same voice she used on Suzi X in the animated film The Haunted World of El Superbeasto. * Baby's favorite actress is Bette Davis. * Following the events of House of 1000 Corpses, Baby Firefly was wanted on charges of first degree murder, armed robbery, prostitution and grand theft auto. Quotes * Baby Firefly: I'll fucking cut your tits off and shove 'em down your throat! * Baby Firefly: Take his gag out. It's more fun with the screaming. * Baby Firefly: Give me a "B", give me an "A", give me a "B" give me a "Y", What's that spell? What's that spell? * Baby Firefly: Hey, Poopy-pants. What's new? * Baby Firefly: Whatever you need to do, you do it. There is no wrong. If someone needs to be killed, you kill 'em. That's the way. * Baby Firefly: Chinese, Japanese, Dirty knees, look at these. * Baby Firefly: Shoot me! Shoot me right in the ass! External Links * * * House of 1000 Corpses at Wikipedia * * House of 1000 Corpses at the Horror Film Wiki References ---- Category:House of 1000 Corpses (2003)/Characters Category:Devil's Rejects, The (2005)/Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Serial killers Category:1948/Character births Category:1978/Character deaths Category:Horror film characters Category:Sheri Moon Zombie/Characters Category:Characters with biographies